Secret
by SinonNight
Summary: Secrets are what defines trust between people, whether it be through friendship, family, or a romantic relationship. Yet, at the same time it is also what breaks them apart. The question is, how do you keep a secret from being told? Well, you don't tell anyone your secret. However...two can keep a secret... if one of them is dead...


**Secret**

" _Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."_

Keeping secrets is a natural part of what defines trust, whether it be through friendship, family, or a romantic relationship. Yet, like most secrets, some aren't always kept between two or so people. What can you really do? Once it's out, there's no possible way to erase what happened. The only to stop someone from telling a secrets, is to not tell them at all really.

Well…that is the most…healthy way anyway.

There's…always another way…

 _Make them take it to the grave._

That's exactly what she had done, she made her take it to her grave.

 _Got a secret_

 _Can you keep it?_

 _Swear this one you'll save_

 _Better lock it in your pocket_

 _Taking this one to the grave._

Detective Oliver Rain sat silently in his chair, before him a girl who looked no older than sixteen. Her long, bright, messy white hair and aqua colored eyes stood out against the dull, paint peeling room. From first glance, she appeared to be a timid looking school girl who was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. However, Oliver knew better than that. Looking past the innocent appearance, he could barely make out small beads of blood scattered on the left side of the girl's face, it becoming more frequent as it descended onto her shoulder, slowly dripping down her arm.

"You are…..Aria Izumi correct? Usually called Ia?"

The white haired girl, known as Ia, simply nodded, never taking her eyes of the detectives. She cocked her head to the side, smiling innocently with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes. Oliver felt his eye twitch from the expression, this girl wasn't going to be easy to crack. He sighed, glancing at his clipboard before throwing it aside carelessly. The detective had already memorized the information on the board, the useful parts of it anyway.

Oliver leaned towards the girl, his eyes narrowing. "Okay, I'm going to be straightforward with you. There's evidence against you Ia, and frankly your little act isn't going to help you. I suggest you tell me a little bit more about what happened than what I read on that clipboard."

Ia only laughed before offering the detective a small smile. "Do you have any secrets Mr. Detective?"

The statement caught Oliver off guard, "What does this have to do with anything?" He replied as he regained his composure.

"Secrets define trust, don't they?" The white haired girl said, twirling her hair around a finger.

Oliver simply shrugged. "I suppose so."

Ia's innocent smile slowly grew into a sinister grin. "How do you stop someone from telling your secrets then?"

The detective was at a loss of words, he blinked in confusion. The simple would be simple right? You don't tell someone your secret, you keep it to yourself. That way, you don't have the constant fear of someone revealing your secret.

"I have something I want to tell you, but you have to promise never to tell anyone." The girl continued, leaning towards the man across from her. She breathed in his ear, a smile against her lips.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, deciding to go along with her game. "Oh yeah?"

A child-like laugh filled his ear, before a soft, almost silent whisper followed. "She promised she'd never tell."

Leaning away and resuming her former position in her seat, Ia laughed manically. Her eyes changed dramatically as well, from having a normal shine, now her aqua eyes seemed to lack any pupils.

Oliver looked at the white haired girl wide-eyed. "What?" He said breathlessly.

Ia's laughter stopped, as her insane-like grin remained. She cocked her head to the side, using an arm to wipe the tiny blood splatter off of her face. The girl stared at the light blood smear on her arm before focusing her attention back on the detective.

"She swore on her life. Miki swore on her life that she would never tell." She simply said, her pupiless eyes staring deep into Oliver's.

The man shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable from her dead look. It seemed the air changed dramatically as well, now having a tense, icy feel to it.

"Do you want to know something, Mr. Detective? Something that makes secrets easier to deal with?" She innocently asked.

Oliver sat frozen in his seat, waiting the next words to escape her. What she said next word determine how this conversation would end.

" _Two can keep a secret is one of them is dead."_

That was all he needed to hear.'

 _Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

 _Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead._

 **Author's Notes: So this song is basically based off of Secret by The Pierces. I think this is also the theme song for Pretty Little Liars? I'm not entirely sure. I heard this somewhere, at like Walmart, and I figured why not? Also, I know that officially Oliver and Ia don't have last names, but I made some up. Anyway, review and whatnot!**

 **P.S. - I apologize for any grammatical errors since I wrote this at around 1 o'clock in the morning.**


End file.
